


OiSuga NSFW Requests

by SugaKawaKawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKawaKawa/pseuds/SugaKawaKawa
Summary: Collection of short OiSuga smuts
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Vibrator under clothing

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my friends requested this, so I thought why not just write, well, everyones' oisuga requests?
> 
> Feel free to comment a request, OiSuga could never have enough nsfw content.
> 
> Obviously, this is all post-timeskip

Koushi stifles a whine as he clenches his trembling thighs together tightly. The steady hum of the toy in his ass is increasing, vibrating against the walls deep inside him, and he has to purse his lips and clench his teeth  _ hard  _ to make sure he doesn't release the whining moan trying to escape from his throat.

"Are you okay, Suga? You look flushed- do you feel well?" Daichi's worried dad voice is barely heard by Koushi, whose nails are leaving angry red crescent marks against his own palms in his lap. 

Koushi, Daichi, Hajime, and Tooru are all at Hajime's home for their monthly game night- if only Daichi and Hajime knew the  _ real  _ game being played tonight- and this particular night, they had quickly ditched the game for a movie. Now, they all sit in the living room, Daichi and Hajime side by side on the couch, and Koushi pulled onto Tooru's lap next to the former captain of Karasuno.

Koushi squirms in his fiancé's lap, his whole body warm and his muscles everywhere clenching. "I-I'm,  _ h-hahh,  _ fine!" He curses at himself for how flimsy the words are, combined with the heavy breath they were interrupted with.

It's Hajime who raises the first eyebrow, looking away from the movie  _ Godzilla  _ to give the setter couple a questioning- and slightly apprehensive- look. 

"Are you sure, Sug? Because…" The rest of the spiky-haired ravenette's words are completely lost to Koushi, because he suddenly shudders and his vision goes hazy and he clutches Tooru's forearms- one of the brunette's arms are wrapped around the smaller male, the other holding a phone that he smirks at.

The speed of the vibrator in him increased  _ again, drastically, _ and if Koushi was standing up he definitely would have collapsed. His legs feel like jelly, and a gasp nothing short of erotic finally escapes from his bitten lips. The sound has the unquestionable edges of a moan, and it's probably the most lewd noise he has ever made in his life.

His face explodes into even more color, out of embarrassment and the fact the toy buried deep inside him is still unrelenting.

He's trembling, quivering pathetically in Tooru's lap, he knows. The brunette looks at his phone again, taps something, and the vibrations calm down a miniscule bit.

Daichi and Iwaizumi are gaping at them, both with twin expressions of blushing cheeks and slack jaws and furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you guys-"

Daichi halts mid-sentence; Tooru's smirk says it all.

The brunette slides his hands under Koushi's shirts, spreading them over the warm expansive of his skin before they meet his nipples. Tooru rolls them both between his fingers with a grin while he replies, Koushi still squirming helplessly on his lap and leaning further back against his chest.

"What?" Tooru purrs over Koushi's little moan. "Are we what? Say it."

  
\--  
  



	2. Anal Beads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you, Jess😌

Koushi gasped a low moan as Tooru dragged the toy against his slick walls, stretching him further and helping prepare him for the next, even bigger round bead. Tooru kneaded Koushi's asscheek with his free hand before grabbing it hard and pulling it, to reveal the lube-messy reddened hole being pushed to its limits.

"Ahh, T-Tooru, it's so  _ much,  _ that-  _ hahh-  _ had to have been the last one, r-ri-  _ nng-"  _

Tooru grinned sadistically down at his boyfriend as he shoved the next bead in. "There's still two more," The brunette informed him happily, caressing Koushi's milky ass and marveling at how greedily the silver-haired man's hole had swallowed the third-to-last bead.

Koushi was panting from how much he was being stretched, cheeks flushed a bright red as the toy forced his hole to gape wider. 

"T-too much, T-  _ Tooru,  _ I'm too  _ full,"  _ The smaller man whimpered, wiggling his hips and rubbing his erection against the sheets. The friction wasn't nearly enough, but it was still something- and it wasn't like he'd be able to cum anyway with the cockring tight against the base of his achingly hard and neglected cock.

A loud  _ smack!  _ followed by a cried out moan resounded around the room as Tooru brought his hand down hard onto Koushi's plump ass. "You can take it, baby, can't you?" The brunette purred condescendingly. "You say it's too much, and yet your slutty body is begging for  _ more."  _ He ran a long, slender finger around the rim of Koushi's hole, tracing it as it clenched around the toy being shoved deep inside him.

_ "Nnngh,  _ T-  _ Tooru, A-AHH!"  _ Koushi could barely get the name of his lover out before Tooru mercilessly shoved the second to last bead in. The next one was almost the size of a tennis ball, and the largest thing the gray-haired male has taken in a long time. Tooru only allowed himself a few seconds to appreciate the view under him: pliant body draped in moonlight skin blemished beautifully by a scatter of moles, flushed and writhing, hips thrusting shallowly and desperately against the sheets.

So, so beautiful. 

Tooru wondered the extent to which he could  _ ruin  _ his boyfriend tonight.

Barely giving Koushi any time to get accustomed to the size of the previous bead, he pushed the final one in, grinning as his fiancés ass swallowed it so, so greedily. Koushi's entire body shuddered, shook with his loud moan, and Tooru's grin widened.

"Tooru!" Koushi almost yelped as the final bead disappeared, stretching him completely. Tooru grabbed both of his asscheeks in his hands and squeezed them, palmed at the soft flesh

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for tbe abrupt endings, I just end when I feel like it haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment a request!


End file.
